Painting a Dream
by sweetcupcake2234
Summary: Ace is an artist and he really wants to join the Whitebeard Arts Studios, and now he has a chance. AU One-Shot.


"I'm not going!" Ace yelled at his annoying blond brother.

"but you have to!" Sabo yelled back, holding a folder out to the artist filled with his work and a recommendation to a certain artistic company.

"no, I don't!" the freckled teen yelled back, trying to run away from Sabo in the enclosed space of their living room. "besides, it's not like they actually want me. I'm not that good, and this is one of the best arts companies in the whole world. I'm just a nobody."

Sabo hits Ace atop his head, sending him reeling into the floor. "no, you're not! You're the greatest artist I've ever seen!"

"you're just saying that because I'm your brother." Ace pouts.

"no, I'm not! You idiot!" Sabo yells, he takes a deep breath to calm down, "fine. If you go, I'll take you to the Baratie after, you said you liked it. I'll even pay for it." he offers, knowing that Ace will accept after all, the Baratie was one of his favorite restaurants of all time – which he doesn't get thrown out of!

Ace grumbled, thinking over his options, "fine! I'll go to the stupid interview tomorrow, even if I know I won't be accepted."

Sabo smiles, holding out a hand to his brother, "much better." Ace accepts it before slinking away to his room. he wanted to finish his latest piece before tonight. He was painting a city scrape near an ocean with a bridge. It was only half done so far, he had been waiting for the current pain to dry before he started on the second layer and more intricate designs.

"I'm still not going to be accepted!" he yelled down the stairs to his annoying blond brother.

"yes, you will!" he yelled back.

* * *

Ace was a YouTuber, with one of the most successful accounts in the world, just this year he was in the top twenty list of YouTubers with the most subscribers. Though unlike most of the others in that list, he wasn't much of a gamer. Ace had a few animations and cartoons, most of them being spin offs of his main hit 'One Piece', a story about a pirate based off his younger brother. A lot of artworks and creations of his own, drawings, sketches, paintings, you name it, he's probably got it.

Only problem is, he works mostly alone. Sure, he got his Sabo's help to get the message out there and make it possible to be this successful as well as help him with the animations and computer problems he wouldn't have a chance to understand. His other brother, Luffy, helps along with his main animation 'one piece' with the speech and voice acting. He got his main friend group to help him and is happily writing storylines with them for the next episodes and stuff. While they're doing that, he creates everything else.

He loves his work and never ever wants to stop. It's a lot of fun.

But there is this company called the Whitebeard Arts Studio and he is really interested in it. and they recently opened a spot for a new job.

he knows he won't be accepted, he's a twenty-year-old, practically unemployed, shut in artist who makes stuff. He was a nobody. Somebody with a better future, or a rich parent, will get the job, not him.

but he really needed the money if he wanted to pay for his college tuition. It's expensive and his YouTube channel won't be enough to pay it all off. He wants to go to college to get his artworks from good, to absolutely fabulous. He knows better than anyone that there is always someone better, the whitebeard's arts studio is one of them. if he wanted to get better, he can't do it alone.

And his brothers don't count since they can't paint to save their lives. Sabo's good at computers and Luffy's good at acting, voice acting, leading, and organizing – in his own special way, but that normally ends up becoming the job of Nami or Robin, two of his friends. Luffy is also good at coming up with stories but they never get written down or fully remembered if someone doesn't have a voice recorder nearby and have a full understanding of Luffy speech. Otherwise it's just a bunch on nonsense no one can understand.

It's why he helps Ace come up with 'One Piece', one of the best creations of mankind, as far as Sabo was concerned.

When the Whitebeard company opened a job spot, Ace was quick to sign his name down for the interview a week later, making sure he wasn't busy at the time. Now, only a day away, he started getting second thoughts.

He had already made a folder of the works he is going to show them, as well as past jobs, and all the other things he may or may not need. Heck, he even has his suit ironed and hanging in the cupboard – though, that was thanks to Sabo.

Which is why he is trying not to think about it at all as he paints away at his latest piece of art. Trying his best to think about anything but that.

Sleep was not going to be easy tonight. He sighed, at least the interview was going to be in the afternoon.

* * *

He shouldn't be here.

The man on his right shuffled though his folder. He was a large man and a lot older them him. probably had a lot more experience than a shut-in animator and painter like him. – in fact, most of the people here are older and more professional looking then him.

He really shouldn't be here.

They're probably already been through collage and have amazing art degrees. He felt out of place in the waiting room, the only young person in the entire room, surrounded by accomplished artists with a chance.

He should just leave.

But he couldn't do that, he was here already so he might as well go all the way through. Besides, if he left now, it would be the same as running away, and he doesn't do that. Not ever.

He held his folder close to himself, taking comfort in the only thing in the room that was familiar. He wasn't even allowed to take his hat with him, it was terrible.

A few minutes later, a man came in from the side room, he was wearing a purple jacket, a pair of calf length pants and sandals. He was blond with blue eyes, but the most startling thing about him was the fact that his hairstyle looked like a pineapple. The man checked some papers before calling out a name.

"Portgas D. Ace?"

He stood up, "umm y-yes!" he answered weakly. In his head he cursed his stupid nerves, but outwardly he was trying not to mess up by standing there.

"your next for the interview, please follow me." he said before walking back through the door he came from. Ace hesitantly followed him.

"r-right."

when the blond noticed his nerves, he threw a smile back at him. "don't be so nervous, it'll be fine."

Ace nodded, "r-right." He repeated, holding his folder closer.

The pair entered a room. there was a large round table with four people sitting at it, it could have about sixteen people sitting there at one time. Adjacent to the entrance was a large glass window overlooking the streets below, they were on the eight level of the main branch of the Whitebeard company.

The man who guided him here took a seat on the other side of the table, next to a very large man with a large white moustache. Ace took a seat on a chair across from them, placing his folder in front of his.

The man who guided him spoke, "I'm Marco, first division commander of the whitebeard art studios," he said, "to my left is thatch, the fourth division commander," he nodded to a man with a chef's attire with a pompadour, "next to him is Izo, the sixteenth division commander," he nodded to a kimono wearing man, "to my right is whitebeard, the head of the company," he nodded to the large man with a moustache, "and next to him is Haruta, the twelfth division commander." He nodded to a small man around him age wearing long sleeve everything. "now, why are you here?"

Ace swallowed, he was surrounded by impressive people with a lot of power, how was he supposed to answered that? "I-I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace, and I would like to apply for a j-job here." He said with a stutter. He tried to ignore the hand movements and the glances towards him, but it just made him more nervous.

Deciding that he has had enough of these pointless stupid nerves, Ace shut his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down and making his mind focus. After a few seconds he opened them again, finally focusing, and waited for their next question.

Whitebeard asked the next question, "we asked everyone to provide a small portfolio of their creations for us to examine, may we have yours?" he held out a hand.

Ace nodded, handing his folder over. It was filled with some paintings and some drawings, all of them completed, and a few drawings of the characters from One piece and some animations of the entire crew, or what it will look like when it's done, they've only just started introducing the doctor in the main story line.

Whitebeard took it and opened it, scanning over them all with a seriously good poker face. Ace couldn't tell if he liked it or hated it, he hoped for the former. When he was done, he passed them over to Marco.

After everyone had looked over them all, Thatch put his hand up like a schoolgirl. Whitebeard looked at him and grinned, "you don't need to do that, but what is it?" he asked humorously.

Thatch smiled up at whitebeard before looking at Ace, "Are you the creator of One piece?" he asked with wide eyes.

Ace nodded. "one of them, yes. I made it with my brothers and his friends." He smiled, he always loved talking about his creations.

Thatch gasped, "oh my god! You're the creator of One Piece! Marco! This is the show I've been telling you about! He's really amazing! Mr. Portgas, it's an honor to meet you, I love your work and I'm a big fan."

Haruta Gasped, "he is!? That's amazing! One Piece is one of my favorite shows of all time! Please tell me if Nami's going to be okay, she got so sick in the last episode."

Ace gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth trying to find the words to say, "umm, thank you? just call me Ace, Mr. Portgas makes me sound old. Um, actually my brother likes to keep most of what's happening a secret until the last minute, so I only know a few episodes ahead. I just do the artwork and animating, my brother and his friends make the storyline, plot, and the voice acting. Sorry, but I don't know if Nami will be okay, and I don't want to give you too many spoilers, especially with the next bit." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, hoping they don't kick him out. He was obviously surprised to find such an avid fan on his work in a place like this, but it was nice to have something familiar to rely on. Fans are everywhere.

Whitebeard grinned, "looks like your brothers quite the prankster."

Ace grinned back, nodding in response, he was definitely that.

"now that that's settled, can we get back on track?" Marco asked, looking over the artworks again.

Ace nodded, face going back to the serious, still slightly nervous but less so look. "yes." He agreed.

Whitebeard looked over the resume, "it says here that you would like to go to college at the same time. Would you have enough money to support it?"

Ace shook his head, "I'm hoping I can get in on a scholarship, but that is still really expensive. My other brother, Sabo, he supports our household, but he is also going to college next year to study law firm. I've started selling some of my stuff and doing payed jobs, but it still won't be enough to get through college. I want to join the whitebeards Art studios because it will help me get better and I can help my brother pay off the college fees." Ace answered easily.

Whitebeard nodded, grabbing a document from under the desk and handing it to Marco. The first division commander looked it over before he started filling it in.

"are you aware that we can set up and recommend scholarships to universities to make it easier on part timers in our company?" the head of productions asked.

Ace nodded, he was slightly confused by the question but let it be, "I am."

"out of your skill set, which would you be best at?" Marco asked, looking down at the form he was filling in, puzzling over a certain box.

Ace looked up, hoping the roof would have some inspiration on how to answer this question, "umm, well, I'm better at painting, especially with acrylics, but I enjoy animation slightly more. not to say that I don't like painting, I find it a lot of fun, but I would have to say animating. All my other skills, like drawing or carving aren't as good as those two."

Marco nodded, "second division it is."

Ace blinked, "huh?"

Izo looked at him, holding the picture of the entire Straw Hat crew in his hands, "oh darling, haven't you figured it out yet?"

Marco handed the form he had been filling in, "please sign at the bottom."

Ace did so, "what do you mean?" he asked the cross dresser.

Thatch answered, "your hired!" he said gleefully before adding, "besides, you were the only good-looking person in that room, all the others were old dudes."

Marco nodded along, "we're also setting you up with a scholarship for the nearby college. You'll be joining the second division, which is head of animations and computer arts, with full access to the first division areas, which is head of painting." He explained.

"huh?" Ace continued hardly processing what exactly is being said.

Whitebeard grinned, "until you finish college, you'll be working part time here in the studios, once you finish, you'll be offered a full-time job here. thatch, can you please show Ace out? Oh, and Marco, can you tell all the others that they can leave now." he said, packing up Ace's folder of pieces and giving it back to him. he took it robotically. "first day is next Monday."

Thatch stood up, coming around the table to shake his hand, "you'll have to come to the fourth division some time, we're head of food designs. I'm very interested in getting to know you, Ace. And you'll have to tell me about One Piece some time. Oh! You should start selling merchandise on the characters, I can promise you will get a lot of buyers." He said, guiding him out of the room and to an elevator.

Ace nodded, his brain still trying to process the last five minutes. He had been hired. He got a scholarship. And a part time job here. As well as an offer for a full-time job when he finished college. And a good idea for One Piece.

It just might be his lucky day.

"y-yeah…" he mumbled, following Thatch into the elevator.

The fourth division commander continued talking the entire time they walked out of the building and to the entrance of the rather large complex.

"so, see you later, hope you have a great day and stuff. Bye!" thatch called, walking back towards the building.

Ace nodded, "bye…" he said back, sure the other person wouldn't be able to hear him. he slowly started walking to the bus stop, caught his bus and went home.

We walked into the living room in a daze, as soon as Sabo saw him he jumped up. "Ace! How'd it go?" he asked, muting the TV.

"…I…" he started.

Sabo nodded, "yeah? Go on."

"I…I got it! I got hired!" he yelled, finally realizing it completely. He carefully placed his art on the nearby table and pulled his brother into a hug, "I got the job, Sabo!"

"I knew you could do it!" Sabo cheered, giving his brother a giant hug back.

"they- they also set me up for a college scholarship in the arts and gave me an offer of a full-time job when I'm done! A-and there was this one guy – his name is thatch and he's head of the fourth division – who is a big fan of One Piece! He even gave me some ideas and stuff a-and-" he exclaimed to his happy brother.

"see. I told you that you'd get it. after all, you're the best artist in the world."

Ace huffed, "you're just saying that because I'm your brother."

Sabo smiled, "believe whatever you want." They broke apart, "anyway, I sent Luffy upstairs to put on a shirt so we can go to the Baratie. Did you know Sanji works there?" Sanji was the voice actor for the chef in the Strawhat crew.

Ace nodded "yeah, why do you think I like going there so often? Sanji's a great cook."

Sabo laughed, "I thought it was because we didn't get kick out of there for your terrible eating habits."

Ace playfully punched him in the shoulder as Luffy rocketed down the stairs. "luffy! Be careful!"

The boy only laughed, pulling Ace into a hug, "yay! Ace got the job! Now we can go eat meat!" he cheered, always the one-track mind.

The other two laughed before Ace went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Suits suck as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you like it. this was slightly based of a memory of a fanfiction I read years ago, but I can't remember what it was called. If you find something similar, it's probably because of this.

Anyway! Hope you enjoy! Favorite and review! Following is useless as it's a one-shot but do it if you want.

Bye!


End file.
